Fairy Tail B
by Virginie352
Summary: Je change de vie, et pour cela, j'intègre la deuxième partie de notre lycée, Fairy Tail B.
1. Introduction

Bonjour, ceci est ma première fanfiction donc je suis un peu débutante ^^

J'essayerais de soigner au max le style, de pas faire de fautes mais hésitez pas si besoin.

Les reviews seront les bienvenues, cela m'aidera !

Autre chose, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture !


	2. Chapter 1 : Lucy

Chapter 1 :

\- Hey Natsu, est ce que tu …

\- Lisanna, je viens chez toi ce soir !

\- Aye Nat' !

Mince, j'ai un projet, comme nous tous, à finir au plus vite pour valider mon année de lycée. Mais il semble que mon « partenaire » ne soit pas enclin à m'aider. Je me décide à me remotiver et à redemander à Natsu de venir travailler avec moi. Pour une raison inconnue, depuis la rentrée, depuis que sa meilleure amie est revenue en réalité, il est distant avec moi. De ce fait, je l'évite moi aussi, pour ne pas avoir à souffrir de cela, et me plonge corps et âme dans mes bouquins. Je crois que plus personne ne fait attention à mes états d'âme. Je suis devenue la joyeuse Lucy, qui cache ses émotions sous son joli sourire, et qui rigole aux frasques de ses amis. Pour eux, il est impossible que la « pétillante Lucy » ressente de la peine ou de la souffrance ou encore de la colère.

\- Natsu, on a un projet à finir, et j'ai besoin de toi pour le terminer. On est partenaire…

\- Ecoute Lucy, j'ai plus envie de faire le projet avec toi, on a changé les équipes et je suis avec Lisanna maintenant.

\- Je… Qui est avec moi alors ? Dis-je en relevant la tête dignement.

\- Personne, Luxus a changé de classe, donc on est un nombre impair. Tu es seule Lucy.

Cette formulation me fit mal au cœur. Je n'en peux plus, mais je ravale mes larmes jusqu'à ce que mes jambes puissent me porter jusqu'aux toilettes. Je sortis alors brusquement de la salle, attirant les regards des autres.

\- Je… je… je dois aller aux toilettes les amis !

\- Aye, ne te perds pas en chemin.

Je mens si bien à mes amis depuis la rentrée. La banalité de la réplique ne me fais ni chaud ni froid, je suis habituée, je ne cherche même pas à savoir de qui elle vient.

Enfin, j'arrive aux toilettes où je m'enferme dans une des cabines. « Ne pleures pas, ne pleures pas, il n'en vaut pas la peine, ne pleures pas ». J'ai beau me répété ce leitmotiv, ca ne change pas grand-chose, et silencieusement mes larmes dévalent mes joues. Je veux hurler, de tristesse, mais je ne peux pas, alors je serre les dents, la mâchoire, et une fois de plus j'essaye de reprendre le dessus.

Je m'assois alors sur les toilettes fermées. Je suis une personne, sans être égocentrique, qui a un minimum d'intelligence et de logique. Aussi, je dois me sortir de tout cela. Une bonne fois pour toute. Je pense tout de suite à changer de lycée mais mes finances ne me le permettent pas. Mon porte monnaie est toujours à la limite, même avec les bourses étudiantes, depuis que je suis émancipée de mon père.

Je repense tout à coup à Luxus qui est parti subitement au début de l'année. Où est-il allé ? Je repense alors à Natsu, mon cœur se serre mais ma tête se rappelle qu'il m'a dit que Luxus avait changé de classe. Je vais faire cela, je suis déterminée maintenant, je veux faire cela. Une nouvelle vie doit commencer pour moi.

\- Bonjour Lucy.

\- Bonjour Maître Makarov.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi Lucy ?

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir demandé un rendez-vous en urgence, veuillez m'excusez.

Je m'incline pour l'usage.

\- Cela ne fait rien mon enfant, dis-moi ce qui préoccupe tes pensées ainsi.

\- Je ne me sens plus à l'aise dans ma classe, et… je n'ai plus de partenaire pour mon projet.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais aller les voir et leur faire des remontrances.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas comprise Maître. Je ne veux pas que vous leur disiez quoique ce soit, je veux changer de classe et que ce soit dans la deuxième partie de ce lycée. Je ne veux plus venir ici.

\- Tu veux aller à Fairy Tail B ? Tu sais que c'est à l'autre bout de la ville et que tu ne verras plus tes amis ?

\- J'en suis consciente, et c'est ce que je veux.

\- Très bien, j'en suis aussi le directeur, donc j'irais cet après-midi. Tu viens avec moi. Je suis navré que cela ce soit passé de cette manière.

Une nouvelle vie commence pour moi, je traîne ma valise pour l'internat derrière moi, ainsi que mon chat qui se trouve dans sa cage. Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux dorés, il doit se demander où est sa nouvelle maison. Depuis que je suis émancipée, au début du lycée, mon logement se résume à un petit studio qui se trouve dans le quartier de l'internat. Il y en a quelques uns pour les personnes en difficulté telles que moi. J'espère que mon nouveau logement sera aussi bien.

Une fois vidée, mon studio manquait sérieusement d'âme sans mes affaires. Tout comme ma vie ici. Je me demande ce que dirons les gens. Si ils remarqueront ce vide aussi.

La sonnerie retentit. « Merde. » Je vais devoir parcourir la cour devant eux. Devant le regard compréhensif de Makarof, je me mets à courir pour sortir de l'enceinte du lycée. Ca y est, je me cache à temps pour voir Natsu et Lisanna sortir et rigoler ensemble.

J'ai un pincement au cœur mais j'en fais abstraction. Il est l'heure de ma nouvelle vie, il est l'heure de mettre un pansement sur toutes mes blessures qui n'ont pas eu le temps de cicatriser. Je suis ma priorité, je vais avoir une nouvelle vie

Je suis regonflée à bloc !


	3. Chapter 2 : Lévy

Chapter 2

 _« Comme tu le sais, j'ai un petit fils qui loge à l'internat de Fairy Tail B, donc pour te montrer le fonctionnement du lycée, tu auras son aide dans les prochains jours. Sache que vous aurez un bout de couloir en commun, ainsi que votre cuisine. »_

Je m'arrête quelques minutes, Makarov n'est plus à mes côtés. La beauté de cette structure est subjuguante. Le terrain est assez conséquent et doit faire quelques hectares. J'arrive devant le bâtiment principal. Il est haut et majestueux. Je peux distinguer des escaliers menant à l'entrée. La devanture semble avoir absorbée les marques du temps, ce qui n'est pas sans laisser un certain charme à cette bâtisse. En style romain, est écrit en toutes lettres « FAIRY TAIL ». Je suis à peine dépaysée. Je fais doucement un tour sur moi-même, mes yeux chocolat grands ouverts. Le soleil matinal me caresse doucement les pommettes et me fais plisser légèrement les yeux. Je vois la rue, où il est possible de prendre le bus pour rejoindre le centre de Magnolia, où des gens marchent tranquillement vers l'arrêt de bus je vois le parking, où sont garées de nombreuses voitures appartenant certainement à des étudiants au vu de l'ancienneté des modèles. Puis, je tourne la tête et vois un lac, bien grand mot pour cette petite étendue d'eau. Je veux regarder de plus près alors je m'avance. Je distingue alors des bancs autour, ainsi qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus lire un bouquin. Le même genre de livres que je m'aventure à lire. C'est reposant, un calme apaisant. Cela s'explique par le fait que nous sommes en milieu de matinée, chacun doit vaquer à son propre emploi du temps. Makarov m'a expliqué que Fairy Tail B était une simple annexe au départ. Mais au vu de ce que je découvre, je comprends dans quelle mesure cette simple annexe est devenue une part essentielle au prestige de cette école, toujours selon Makarov. Nous avons peu discuté dans la voiture, je me suis concentré sur mes pensées, sur ce que je ferais. Et je ne suis arrivé à aucune conclusion. Alors je verrais bien. L'élite de cette école doit m'attendre devant le bâtiment, alors je hâte le pas. Il ou elle doit venir me chercher pour me mener à ma salle de cours, je suppute alors être dans la même classe que cette personne.

Je marche et monte petit à petit les grandes marches menant à l'entrée principale je pousse à peine la porte vitrée que j'entends quelqu'un courir dans mon dos, je me décale alors pour laisser cette personne entrer. C'est la petite bleue qui lisait.

« - Bonjour, je suis Lucy Heartfilia, je suis nouvelle, et je… m'adressais-je à la secrétaire

\- Oh ! C'est toi Lucy ! Enchantée, je suis Lévy ! Viens avec moi, Master m'a parlé de toi ! Je te fais le tour du propriétaire. Oh, et il m'a dit que tu lisais aussi, alors il faut absolument que je te montre la bibliothèque. Et aussi, l'intern... »

Je la laisse continuer parler. Cela m'amuse fortement de la voir s'essouffler à cause de son débit de parole. Cependant, j'ai perdu le fil, et je n'écoute plus. Je la détaille du coin de l'œil. Elle est très jolie, et comme je dis souvent, elle a une vraie tête de « gentille ». Elle est assez petite, une petite bleutée. Elle me fait penser à une pensée bleue. Une jolie fleur, pleine de grâce et de légèreté. Elle a un brin de malice dans le regard, enrobé d'une couche d'intelligence. Je n'apprécie - à l'origine - pas, les gens de la « haute ». Mais cette jeune fille, cela se voit. Dans sa maîtrise de sa personne. Cela se voit qu'elle est arrivée ici par la sueur et les efforts, cela se voit que c'est une « hardworker ». Comme moi. Je sens que je vais être heureuse ici. Et que je vais bien m'entendre avec elle.

Selon ma mère, décédée aujourd'hui, il est possible de savoir ce que les gens ont dans leur jardin secret, de savoir ce qu'ils cachent. Alors depuis le collège, je m'efforce de savoir ce que les gens ont au plus profond de soi. Les peines, les amours, les chagrins, les joies. Alors j'ai appris à être observatrice. De la jolie touche de brillant doré sur les ballerines de Lévy à son bouton en métal cousu sur son bandeau.

Je sors le nécessaire pour me détendre, me mettre à l'aise, et aussi inaugurer mon nouveau terrain d'observation. Je roule doucement mon tube de nicotine entre mes doigts fins et pâles. J'embrase le bout pendant que l'on se dirige vers l'entrée de l'internat.

Celui-ci – de loin -, semble plus récent que le premier bâtiment. Je ne peux pas comparaître avec la bibliothèque et le self, n'ayant absolument pas suivi la visite de la petite pensée bleue. Un grand gaillard est assis sur les marches. Son regard perçant est dirigé vers nous. Ses cheveux hirsutes lui donnent un côté sauvage, un peu grognon. On dirait un homme des cavernes. Une amaryllis. Cependant, sous son masque de fierté, de vanité et son petit sourire goguenard, je vois un cœur, et il semblerait que la petite bleue occupe une place dans celui-ci.

« - Gajeel-kun, ne devrais-tu pas être en cours ?

\- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, crevette. Dit malicieusement Gajeel

\- Je ne suis pas une crevette et je fais visiter à Lucy. Répond Lévy en gonflant les joues, ressemblant de plus en plus à un hamster.

\- Gomen, je suis Lucy, ravie.

\- Mmmmh.

\- Le clou rouillé, tu pourrais faire l'effort de lui dire bonjour ?

\- B'jour. Crevette, je t'ai attendu pour aller en cours avec toi, j'ai été très déçu. »

La dite crevette ne répond pas à la pique, mais ses joues rouges parlent pour elle. Elle est gênée, et cela la rend encore plus mignonne. Après des remontrances plus que timides de sa part, on se dirige enfin vers l'internat où des agents ont déjà déposé mes affaires. Je frappe à la porte où est affiché le nombre que Master m'a indiqué. C'est parti, allons voir ce petit fils.

« - Aye ?

\- Je suis la nouvelle, Lucy Heartfilia. C'est Makarov qui m'envoie.

\- Ah bouge pas, j'arrive t'ouvrir. Bordel, où est cette foutue clé. »

Je l'entends marmonner dans sa barbe et ne relève pas « la chieuse d'arriviste qui me fais chercher ces putains de clé de sa mère que je trouve p-ah elles sont là ! bof elle peut bien attendre deux minutes… » et j'en passe. J'attends patiemment et la porte s'ouvre soudainement sur un torse où se dessine un tatouage noir.


End file.
